Outsider
by Lord Nitro
Summary: Sugilite is bullied, Sardonyx won't help her. Secrets unravel as Amethyst comes undone. Malachite hasn't been heard from. Sequel to Gemstone Deities.


By: Lord Nitro

Series: Gemstone Deities!Verse. Sequel to Gemstone Deities.

Summary: Sugilite is bullied, Sardonyx won't help her. Secrets unravel as Amethyst comes undone. Malachite hasn't been heard from. Sequel to Gemstone Deities.

Pairings: Pearl/Garnet, Garnet/Amethyst, Hinted Sardonyx/Morganite, Hinted Sugilite/Azurite

Warnings: Fluff, Bullying, Angst

* * *

Sugilite frowned, sucking on her finger. "What?" She asked.

"We don't like you, you're a creep. A stupid little baby." Morganite growled.

Sugilite looked at Morganite, tears swelling up in her eyes. "I just wanted to play.." She whimpered. "Sardy?" She said with a quiver, her own twin haughtily ignoring her. "S-sardy? Why a-are you ignoring m-me?" Sugilite cried out, stomping her foot. Sardonyx looked at her twin, her disheveled hair and her tear soaked face.

"What is it, Sugilite?" Sardonyx snapped, angrily.

"Why a-are you ignoring m-me!" Sugilite hissed, getting angry.

What Sardonyx said next broke Sugilite. "I don't like you. In fact, you can just not consider us family, period." Sardonyx drawled out. Morganite and the others cheered.

Sugilite snarled angrily. She materialized her flail for the first time. "What did I ever do to you?!" Sugilite roared. Sardonyx looked at her, snorting. Tears streamed down Sugilite's face, her still unhealthily pale skin stained. Azurite flew over. "What's going on? Sugi? Are you okay?" The child servant of Malachite asked.

"Aw look! The two residential freaks!" Sardonyx said, guffawing at her own joke. Morganite snickered.

"Aw shut up Sardonyx, or I'll te ll Alexandrite!" Azurite hissed, as Sardonyx froze. Alexandrite was their older cousin, and the only one who managed to get Sugilite, Sardonyx and Opal to stop fighting. Alexandrite would not be pleased, and Sardonyx pouted.

"What would you tell me, Azurite?" A voice echoed. Tall, with six arms, Alexandrite did not look pleased. Her plume of teal hair was matted down, from the rain. Apatite was rather sad recently. Morganite and his lackies ran off. Alexandrite looked at Sardonyx pointedly. "And why is Sugilite crying? Oh, and by the way, congratulations Sugilite on materializing your Sacred Weapon for the first time! That reminds me, I'll need to get some Pizza and..." Alexandrite began her rambling before looking at Sardonyx. "What did you do?"

"Wha?" Sardonyx spluttered. "I didn't do anything!" Sardonyx defended, weakly. Alexandrite grunted, raising an eyebrow. She wasn't a Goddess of Truth, but she could tell when Sardonyx, Opal or Sugilite lied.

"Alex..." Sugilite whined, raising her arms in expectancy. Alexandrite chuckled, and did not disappoint, grabbing Sugilite. Azurite buzzed up to Sugilite. "Ooh Sugilite we need to plays some time! Um do you wanna play? We can go to your place and the next time mine!" Azurite said, giggling.

Sugilite smiled softly, while Alexandrite frowned. "You may come with us to the Palace of Garnet. But Sugilite's Temple is rather messy, so you can play in mine. Sound like fun?" Alexandrite offered, worried about what Azurite said. 'Next time mine.' She knew full and well who's Azurite's mother was. Malachite. Ever since she had sworn an oath against Chrysocolla, her mother and father, she had become much more reclusive. She knew Azurite loved his mother, but Azurite could very well be manipulated. Malachite was a vengeful one.

She felt a soft tug on her hair. "Alex, let's go.." Sugilite murmured. Sardonyx tapped her foot in impatience, ready to go as well. Azurite grinned, flying into Alexandrite's mane with a grin.

"Miss Alexandrite, would you like for me to inform Lady Malachite that her son is with you?" The worker at the daycare asked.

"Yes please, thank you Chalcedony." Alexandrite said, politely.

* * *

"Azurite, do you wanna play with my cat? She's SO FLUFFY!" Sugilite roared, her wild mane of hair flopping everywhere, her unhealthily pale skin glowing.

"Kitties are cute!" Azurite declared. "Let's go, Sugi!" Sugilite grinned, grabbed his hand and the duo dashed down a hall.

"Now, young lady, what did you do?" Alexandrite sternly asked.

"I didn't do anythi-" Sardonyx was cut off.

"Garnet! Pearl! Amethyst!" Alexandrite called, as the three deities floated in.

Garnet looked at Alexandrite, pointedly. "Yes, Alexandrite? What is it?"

"Sugilite is upset and Sardonyx denies doing anything. I thought you may be better adept at handling her than I."

"What did you do to my baby?" Amethyst growled, clutching her whip threateningly.

"Amethyst! Put that away!" Pearl shouted, smacking the purple gem.

"Sardonyx, what did you do? We need to know. _Now._ " Garnet ordered the little gem.

"I don't have to tell you anythi-" Sardonyx began, to be cut off by Pearl. "Yes you do, Sardonyx! Answer the question!"

"Why not ask the little freak?! Look at her skin! Her hair, her _face_!" Sardonyx wailed, growling. Amethyst snarled, picking up Sardonyx by her neck.

"You, listen to me, now." Amethyst hissed, summoning her whip. "You are talking about things **_you do not understand. Do not ever_** talk about my baby like that again." Amethyst growled.

"Amethyst! Stop this!" Pearl grunted, grabbing Sardonyx. "But she's right. You do not know what you are talking about. Do _not_ ever talk like that about Sugilite again." Pearl commented.

"Or you'll be grounded." Garnet chimed.

"Why are you all taking the freak's side?! You're my parents, you're supposed to love me!" Sardonyx gritted out.

"Sugilite is also my child." Garnet replied, serious. Pearl nodded. "Amethyst is a friend of mine, and I don't tolerate bullying. Sugilite doesn't deserve it."

"Why does she get the special treatment?!"

"You wouldn't understand, Sardonyx!" Garnet hissed.

"Then tell me!"

"No!"

"Why not?!" Sardonyx cried. "Why does the freakshow get your love and NOT ME?!"

" _ **BECAUSE SHE COULD DIE AT ANY MOMENT!**_ " Amethyst, Garnet and Pearl all shouted, tears falling from Amethyst and Garnet freely, as Pearl sniffled.

"What?"

"Sugilite could die at any moment. She's not healthy. **You** are. Sugilite could _die._ That is why I am 'picking her side.'" Pearl said, using air quotes. "You, Sardonyx? You are perfectly healthy, you aren't in danger of dying any time soon."

"Why does Sardonyx get it all?" Amethyst suddenly questioned.

"What?" Pearl asked, confused.

"Sugilite is a pariah, for what? She's a Titaness. So is Sardonyx. Why is she treated so badly? The kids don't play with her, except for Azurite, dammit!" Amethyst cried, slamming her whip on a table. "She could die at any moment, the kids don't like her and even the kid's parents don't like her! Yet everybody adores Sardonyx! Why?" Amethyst questioned, sobbing.

Her baby could die, and everyone. Everyone just treated her like an Outsider.


End file.
